


Decorating

by MrsLionheart



Series: Teddy's Klancemas 2019 Prompts [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart
Summary: And so it was no surprise that Lance was even more excited for this years christmas, being the first they would spend together in their own apartment. Lance was more than ready to spend Christmas Eve with his boyfriend, to decorate every single room with ornaments and kitsch he found on the many christmas fairs they went to the last days and most of all to decorate the huge christmas tree, they’d bought one day before.But first, it all comes different and second, from what you expect.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Teddy's Klancemas 2019 Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588288
Kudos: 21





	Decorating

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the seventh part of Teddy's Klancemas 2019 promptlist "Decorating" 
> 
> Lance wanted to decorate the house beautifully and just make everything right for Keith, but something kept him from doing so and he got a surprise instead :3
> 
> Let me know what you think about it in the comments and leave a kudos! <3 <3 <3

Christmas has always been Lance’s favorite season. The bright and colorful decorations everywhere, the fairs and markets around town, smelling of delicious spices and hot chocolate, and the snow. And since he met Keith, it got brighter and even more magical for him.

They’d been dating for three years, as they decided, to move together. They found the small but cute apartment, not far from both their workplaces and it felt like home from the moment, they settled there on their couch for the first time, cuddling under a blanket and reveling in the warmth they gave each other.

And so it was no surprise that Lance was even more excited for this years christmas, being the first they would spend together in their own apartment. Lance was more than ready to spend Christmas Eve with his boyfriend, to decorate every single room with ornaments and kitsch he found on the many christmas fairs they went to the last days and most of all to decorate the huge christmas tree, they’d bought one day before.

But first, it all comes different and second, from what you expect.

So Lance found himself on Christmas Eve at 3pm, sitting at the counter in the emergency ward of the hospital he was working at, because an onslaught of emergencies had come in and they’d called him for help. 

He heaved a deep-drawn sigh and his friend Allura nudged him with her shoulder, as she said. “Hey, stop moping! I already managed to get you out by 5pm. You only got two more hours to go!”

He looked at her with big puppy eyes and a pout on his lips, as he muttered. “But it’s our first christmas in our own apartment, just the two of us… I wanted it to be perfect. Now we gotta decorate it in a rush and then it won’t look good, you know that.”

She gently rubbed one hand in soothing circles over his back, leaning in a bit closer and said. “Lance, I know christmas is important to you and that you always celebrated it big with your family, but lemme tell you something. It  _ will _ be perfect, no matter what. Do you wanna know why?” He nodded sheepishly and she continued. “Because you’re spending it with the love of your life. No ornament, no christmas bauble and no tinsel could ever outweigh this fact. So, even if you just decorate the tree together, it’ll be perfect because you do it  _ together _ . Just enjoy the company of each other.”

Lance blinked several times at her, dumbfounded. He opened his mouth once and closed it again. Then he slowly processed her words and answered.

“God, I was so focused on trying to make everything perfect, that I ignored the fact, that it already is. Llura, you’re right! Thanks for your words.”

She smiled softly at him and patted his back gently, as she winked at him and said. “You know I’m always right! And you’re welcome, hun. Just don’t overthink it!”

The rest of his shift went by flying and the next moment, he was on his way home to his boyfriend and Lance felt giddy with anticipation, thinking about letting himself get wrapped up by Keith’s strong but gentle arms and reveling in the warmth of his embrace.

He thought about decorating their christmas tree and cooking a delicious dinner after and they would do it all together and he would love it, because he loved Keith and Keith loved him.

As he walked up the stairs to their apartment and their door came in sight, he looked at the beautiful wreath hanging there, neatly decorated with small baubles, ribbons and little santas on it. A fond smile spread on his lips and his chest got tight. He felt warmth blooming there, growing and seeping into every fiber of his body.

Lance opened the door to their apartment and while he shoved it open to step through it, he called. “Babe, I’m ho…”

His breath got stuck, his eyes growing wide, as he looked around the narrow and short hallway. He was totally taken aback, mouth agape and eyes glistening in awe, as he marvelled at the colorful and sparkling decorations, neatly spread here and there through the entire hallway.

The brunette let his gaze wander around more and noticed a faint blinking from the living room and he took the few steps to enter it. He was met with glitter and bright lights everywhere, figures and ornaments placed on the windowsills and the tree… 

The christmas tree they’d bought the day before, was completely decorated, so beautiful and lovely. He spotted two big baubles, hanging from a branch, one of them red with a big ‘K’ on it and the other one was blue with the letter ‘L’ on it. 

His chest suddenly felt too tight, his heart too full and his smile grew wide, so wide and he felt happy and warm. Keith must’ve worked the whole day, while he was at the hospital to decorate the entire apartment and it filled his chest with love and warmth.

Lance was still staring in awe at the blinking and sparkling surprise, as Cosmo came running from the kitchen, barked once as a greeting and waggled his tail happily. A delicious smell filled his nose, the aroma of cooked food and lucious spices.

He walked towards their kitchen, as he heard a quiet curse from his boyfriend, the sizzling of food in a pan and the bubbling of water in a pot. He rounded the corner and was surprised by the raven haired man standing in front of their stove, carefully stirring in one of the pots with a wooden spoon. He was wearing an apron and currently sucking on his left thumb, not paying any attention to Lance.

Cosmo barked excitedly to pique his interest and Keith just casually ruffled his fur, still focused on his task at hand. Lance leaned against the door frame and watched the scene with a soft and fond smile on his lips, his heart swelling with emotions.

A few more moments passed, Keith still stroking absentmindedly through Cosmo’s fur and as he turned his head to the side, looking for something, he must’ve noticed Lance from the corner of his eye. Keith made a small jump, gasped loud and clutched a hand at his chest in shock.

“ _ B-babe _ ! Don’t sneak up on me like that! You’re giving me a heart attack,” Keith yelled. He was still panting, as he turned around to face his boyfriend and continued. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

Lance was enjoying the sight of his boyfriend, dressed in grey sweatpants and a black shirt and his hair was tied up into a low and messy ponytail. He slowly recovered from his scare by taking a deep breath and leaning against the counter on one hand. He looked at Lance from under his long lashes, a shy smile on his lips and said. “Welcome home, my love.”

Lance chuckled low and pushed himself off the doorframe. “Hey, babe.”

He closed the distance between them with a few long strides and stepped with ease into Keith’s personal space, grabbed him gently by the hips and pulled him closer. He pinned the gorgeous, black haired man in place with his intense gaze, and a happy smile on his lips, as he spoke, voice low and breathy. “You decorated the whole apartment and the tree. And now you’re making dinner! You didn’t have to do that all by yourself, sweetheart.”

Keith’s smile was coy and his voice barely above a whisper, as he said. “You seemed so sad that you had to work, so I wanted to surprise you.” 

They were standing merely a few inches apart from each other and Lance felt his breath hot on his lips. His heart skipped a beat and started into overdrive, as he got lost in the dark nebulas of his boyfriend’s eyes. 

He could never get enough of looking into them, could never get enough of the small crinkles around his mouth and the cute dimple on his right cheek, when he smiled. 

He could never get enough of the warmth his touches and hugs gave him and the shivers he got, when they kissed.

“Thank you so much. It looks gorgeous.  _ You _ are gorgeous,” Lance whispered and the next moment, he closed the small distance between them, closing his arms around Keith’s waist. Lance captured his lips with his own and Keith tasted sweet and spicy, from trying the food he’d been cooking and Lance wanted more and deepened the kiss, their lips easily slotting together. They parted to breath, both dazed and lightheaded. 

Keith looked endearing, his lips cherry red from kissing, slightly parted. His gaze was lovestruck and distant, eyes glistening in the neon lights of their kitchen. 

Lance’s heart felt like soaring, as he whispered “ _ I love you so much _ ” and dived in for the next kiss.


End file.
